


Dragon Ball Series: The Thicc Hunter

by ED3765



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gag, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Kudos: 2





	Dragon Ball Series: The Thicc Hunter

"This sucks..." an unknown stranger muttered as he laid back in his chair. "In a world of small tits and butts, I have nothing for me, but thanks to this new technology by Capsule Corporation, I can travel into a different timeline that will have what I seek, in great abondance..." the person chuckled as his instruments finally found such timeline. “Yes! I knew it!” he remarked happily that his machine found such a timeline as he typed away at the console. 

"Yesss, perfect! Perfect, the thickness will be mine! Thicc!" he chuckled as his ship began to glow and soon zoom off into a different time and space. 

\------

At the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, teenaged Chi-Chi is training by herself in a quiet area as her large breasts and bigger ass all jiggled greatly to her movement. Which as she trained, a dark figure watched from afar with greatly delight which after some training, Chi-Chi stops, taking a moment to rest on a bench that began to be crushed from the sheer weight of her ass and body.

"Whew, just a little more and I can show that Goku what I'm made of!" Chi-Chi said, promising to make him her husband, to smother and crush him with her thick body. "Heheheh!" she chuckled happily as the dark figure decided to finally make their move, in an instant the figure got behind Chi-Chi, holding a freshly prepared damp chloroform cloth over her face. "MPRHM?!" Chi-Chi cried out surprised, taking in a strong whiff of chloroform as she did as she attempted to get up, but struggled with the additional weight added to her along with her current oversized butt and breasts. 

"Mmphpmm hpmmm hphm mmmph!" she moaned out and struggles uselessly, the figure easily keeping an easy grip on her while grinding the chloroform cloth on her face, which Chi-Chi let out a moan as her eyes began to close. "Mmmmmmmnhph..." she groaned weakly as she finally managed to stand, only to be knocked out and be dropped on the ground, the titles cracking lightly from her weight. 

"Hehhehe!" the dark figure revealed himself to be a tall male with slick back spiking hair with an easy going look with an outfit consist to that of the Saiyan armor as he revealed a large roll of duct tape and went to work. 

He wrapped it around Chi-Chi's bright pink pants from her ankles up to her knees and then some around her upper thighs. He then taped her wrists behind her back and then began to wrap and wind lots of tape above and below her massive breasts, making them puff out a bit more. He then jammed in a large white cloth into her mouth, smoothing several strips to hold it in and followed it up by wrapping tape over her mouth several more times before taking a white cloth and wrapping it over her nose and mouth tightly, cinching the ends off behind her head. 

"One of three..." the man happily smirked as he used his ship to teleport them both away. 

\--------

Sometime in the far future on a grassy field, Videl sat waiting for Gohan, her equally massive breasts and ass waited for him which the rock she sat on slowly crumbled and cracked from the sheer weight of Videl's body. 

"Where the heck is Gohan? It’s not like him to be late to a date, yesh..." Videl groaned as she decided to get up and began to walk around, her breasts and ass bouncing under her outfit as she soon discovered a far-off ship. "Huh? I've never seen that kind before..." she remarked deciding to check it out and soon entered it to find it rather advanced. 

"Did Capsule Corporation come out with a new model or something?" Videl asked curiously before noticing someone sleeping on the floor as well as tightly restrained. 

"Wait, Gohan's mom?! Why are-" she began to ask, Chi-Chi groggily groaning awake with her breasts bouncing under her outfit as she weakly looked up, trying to warn the female in front of her to run. Though it was too late as Videl was grabbed and man handled into another room. 

"Hey! Get off!" she cried out, though her large ass and breasts made it hard for her to get her attacker away from her. 

"Shhh now!" a voice hushed at her, Videl letting out a muffled cry as a chloroform cloth was pressed heavily over her face. 

"Nrnrnrmmmmm!" Videl cried out as she squirmed and struggled, ultimately breathing in the sleeping agent. "Nnrrmphmmm..." she groaned out softly, her breasts and ass shaking like mad as she gave a final struggle and then passed out in her attacker's arms. 

"Heheheh!" he chuckled gleefully as he fondled Videl happily a bit before giving her the same binding as her mother-in-law. Wrapping tape around her legs and thighs, happily winding and wrapping them around her massive breasts so they puffed out more into his hand as he happily stuffed her mouth with a cloth, sealing it with tape and finally a purple cloth to keep it in. 

"There you go!" he said resting her next to Chi-Chi who had passed back out, leaning the two to sleep together as he took a moment to enjoy their sleeping jiggling bodies as the ship soon zoomed off towards the final target. 

\--------

"I wonder how this Dragon ball keeps moving?" Pan wondered as she kept following the radar, she kept flying about till she saw the cave the signal came from as it was a planet covered in a rocky desert like place. "Got you now!" she said rushing towards it and upon entering the cave, she saw the Black Six Star Dragon Ball. 

"You're mine!" she happily said flying towards it, though the opening became smaller and smaller till finally her big breasts and bigger ass got her wedged between outward jetting rocks from the roof and floor of the cave. "What? Gaaah! Damn genetics! Ngng, take this!" she said firing off a Ki blast opening it up more as the rocks fell away. "Heheh! Pan one, cave zohmprh?!" she cried out as she was suddenly smothered by a bunch of tentacles, which they wrapped around her mouth and limbs. 

"Ngngngngmmph! Mmrmrphmmm!" she cried out as the tentacles squeezed around her limbs and most specially around her breasts and ass. What concerned her was the drain feeling of her Ki vanishing from her body, weakening both her struggles and resolve to remain awake. "Mmmphpmmmm..." she groaned out as she suddenly felt teleported up to the captor's ship. 

Once on the ship she was bound and gagged like her mother and grandma, though her iconic orange bandana was used to gag her mouth as it was wrapped over the tape that held in a dark cloth in her mouth. 

Once the three were secured, the ship zoomed off at full speed while the captor sat back and enjoyed the show that was about to take place. 

\--------

One by one the females woke up, Chi-Chi and Videl confused to who each other was, but Pan recognized them. Though recognized her mother and Grandma to be much younger than what she was used to and wondered if this was the work of the Black Star Dragon Balls somehow. 

"Whhrhr nghgh rhwm?!" Chi-Chi cried out as she squirmed and trashed about, her breasts and ass jiggling like mad. 

"Lhrrn rhhr ghrm!" Videl cried out as she thrashed about, her breasts and ass jiggling just as much. 

"HRHRMMPH!" Pan cried out as her breast and ass jiggled just as much, the trio struggling together without hope of getting free as the room they were in drain and sapped of what Ki any of them could muster. Which along with the room was a robot that watched and recorded their struggles, their captor looking on with glee from the control room as he snapped his fingers, wanting to have a little fun with the trio as they were suddenly up lifted. 

"Mrphpmm?" they all groaned out, soon forced into what their captor called 'Breast Room' where they were locked in it from the chest above, leaving their breasts to lay on a board where hands could easily fondle them. 

"Mrphrprmmm!" they all struggled, their breasts jiggling like mad as robotic hands appeared and began to happily fondle and squeeze them to the point the hands simply vanished into their large mounds. "MMMMPHPMM!" the trio moaned and blushed, unable to stop it before shrieking out. 

“They react so well!” their captor delighted from his watching room, truly enjoying the show. 

"MPHPM! MPHPM! MPHPM!" they cried out as suddenly they felt their botts slapped by more robotic hands, the slapping making their large assess jiggle like mad as they were fondled and spanked at the same time. 

"Mmmphpm! MMPHPM! Mmphpm! MPHPMPM! Mmphpmmm! MPHPHHHRHRPM!" they interchanged between pleasured moans from the fondling to shaper ones from the rough slaps. 

"Hehehehe! What lovely captives!" the kidnapper remarked as he truly enjoyed the show but had other things to do. “Now then, we should wrap this up…” he said which soon after having his fun, he had them relocated to sleep pod chairs. 

Each chair was perfectly outlined to endure the large thickness of each captive, the straps running over their bodies perfectly, pinning their asses harder against the chair while hugging their large breasts.   
“Mmphpmmm!” they all cried out, squirming weakly behind their bindings as a glass lid soon enclosed over them. “Mprhpm?” they moaned as the trio were forced to endure a sleep gas, keeping them knocked out till more fun was needed as they all let out one last grunt before falling into a deep sleep. 

“Hehehe, sweet jiggling dreams!” the kidnapper remarked. 

With them sleeping and captured, the kidnapper turned his attention to his list, looking over more worthy targets from this fun universe. 

The end?


End file.
